The Warning During The Calm Before The Great Storm
by Crazyabiawesome
Summary: Basically a One Shot in a 3rd Person Narrative from Mabel's point of view.(She's older in this fic) She tried to forget the one who caused the apocalypse in Gravity Falls but her paranoia, guilt and frustration lead her doing something she might regret.


**Warning: The following one shot is going to get dark.**

**So if you're not mentally prepared for this, just press the back button and read another story.**

**This one shot was heavily inspired from the animatic made by Rochi called "Gravity Falls- Heart Heart Head".**

**It is in 3rd Person Narrative, mainly from Mabel's point of view.**

**So enjoy. :)**

* * *

That night, she couldn't sleep a wink. Her wide open brown eyes were staring at the wooden ceiling above, not once leaving her gaze on it.

She did not blink even once as images of the past flooded her troubled mind.

The chaotic atmosphere of red and pink, the screams of terror, the bats of one eye, the bubbles that brought madness and the prison...

All caused by the one eyed dream demon,

Bill Cipher.

The female tensed as that name was remembered to which she scowls in disgust.

All that effort to forget the enemy brought no success to her frustration. Her hands gripped tightly onto the sheets of her bed. The guilt that gnaws her everyday resurfaced to bite her in the dust.

Every villain has pawns to accomplish their goal.

In the case of the apocalypse which happened several years ago, she was Bill Cipher's pawn.

Eventhough it was all a trick, she still went through with it, blinded by her own selfishness as she lived happily in that accursed bubble while Gravity Falls was crumbling into oblivion.

The sound of her twin brother's soft breathing eased her as her grip on the sheets loosened.

Her eyes turned to watch her messy haired twin, usually a night owl, peacefully sleeping.

In the normal circumstances, it was her brother who stayed up all night overthinking.

She smiled as the thought made her remember that in all the trouble she brought herself into, he was always by her side no matter how stupid or selfish she got.

Most of her guilt was mainly centred around her brother...

The one who was replaced by an 'improved version' of himself.

The one who was always pressured, made fun of and annoyed through harmful jokes and remarks thrown at him.

The one who would sacrifice everything for her no matter how valuable it is to him

And yet...

He never held a grudge.

She knew that she was everything to her brother. Her happiness, her enthusiasm, her confidence and her safety.

That's the selfess brother she always have known. The one who gets up after everything is lost and fights back no matter how crazy or scary it gets.

The thing that carries him forward was his sister herself since she was his strength

...but she was also his weakness.

Eventhough she denied about it, her constant nagging fear did not.

She turned to focus on something else that is not her brother.

She bit her lip as worried thoughts went through her head, wondering if there was more to Bill's plan than they originally thought.

What was she thinking?

Bill was gone. He was erased in Stan's mind and yet...

why is she feeling so uneasy about all of it?

The thought of her brother being separated from her by Bill in the apocalypse frightened her especially when she suspects that it was the demon's intentions.

There was one thing that truly bothered her.

She had no idea why she was sealed in a bubble.

The deal was, if she gave him the rift, she'll have more summer left. It happened, since time stopped in Gravity Falls so...

...why did Bill design a prison for her instead letting of her go or terminating her if she was a threat.

It was the perfect manipulation as expected of the trickster of a demon since he didn't do always what he promised...

...But he didn't do it.

Bill must have suspected her to be rescued by her brother eventhough Bill did send two of his horrifying henchmaniacs after him as a snack and had Gideon and his goons stop him from reaching the bubble so it doesn't seem like it.

Anyway...

...in the end, thanks to his arrongance, he underestimated them and was busy terrorizing them as if it was all a game with them as the chess pieces he enjoyed playing with.

She shuddered at the last part

She reminded herself that the only way he could come back was to make a deal with someone.

There's no way that would ever happen especiallly when all the people in Gravity Falls hate that one eyed demon with a passion.

She sighed in relief.

Yep, Bill Cipher was certainly not returning.

Noting that her brother's breathing stopped, she turned.

He was gone.

There was no one in the bed except for the crumpled sheets.

Was it morning already?

She gazed at the window that showed the dark blue sky with no moon or stars in sight.

Due to a bad feeling, the female jolted out of bed and went to search for her brother, not aware of the silent atmosphere.

Every step she took on the wodden floor echoed throughout the Mystery Shack.

Finally, she found him outside, standing on the front porch.

His eyes covered by his fringe gazing at the sky.

The deafening silence in the air made her feel on edge.

She broke the ice by asking,

"Dipper, are you ok? You're kind of giving me the creeps."

He simply responded,

"Don't worry, I'm alright. Just enjoying the calm before the great storm...

Confusion emitted from the eyes of the female brunette as she gazed at the clear sky. She was about to ask what her twin meant until the hairs on the back of her neck stood...

...when she heard him laughing...

...too maniacally.

Out of nowhere, the wind began to blow.

Her twin brother slowly turned to face her.

What's underneath her brother's fringe was revealed.

A figment of the female twin's terrified imagination.

The haunting black cat-like slits...

on the yellow glowing eyes...

... that was thought to be never seen again especially on her own twin brother.

"...this time it won't be so temporary ...

Shooting Star...

..since all is going according to plan..."

He finished with an all too familiar voice that wasn't his own, showing a crazy grin on his face.

At that very moment,

That very second,

all her frustration, anger and worries broke loose as her subconscious took over when a threat arose.

With her heart pounding so fast and her breathing intensifying, she attacked the possessed twin by pouncing on him. Her sudden weight made him crash onto the ground on his back. She pinned him down, thinking confidentially that there was nowhere for him to run or escape.

Imagine the shock she felt when all he did was laugh.

This made her even more frustrated as her bloodlust rose.

She wanted the demon to stop laughing.

The only annoying sound that kept her awake every time she remembered it.

The one that echoed through her head constantly making her paranoia grow worse.

She closed her eyes shut to erase it out of her brain.

Subconsciously, her hands circled the demon's neck and her grip began to get tighter and tighter...

...but he still won't stop laughing.

So she gripped with increasing strength so the demon would...

Stop laughing.

Stop playing.

Stop existing.

"MABEEEEELLLL!"

The sudden sound of a familiar voice immediately made her lose her grip.

She opened her eyes and found herself being dragged backwards forcefully by her Grunkle Ford.

Then the sound of coughing and panting was echoing loudly in her ears.

She turned her head towards the source of the sound.

With widened eyes, she watched.

Her twin brother, all weakened on the wooden floor, rubbing his neck as he was gasping for air, with Grunkle Stan by his side reassuring him.

At that scene, she broke apart.

She felt the tears flowing down her puffy cheeks while her heart tightened with all of the past guilt.

Her gaze fell onto her trembling pale hands.

Reality hit her like a brick.

...She almost killed her own twin brother.

She did the only thing she could do.

The same thing she had always done in the past.

Run away.

She ignored the calls that called for her especially her brother's.The one that stood out the most eventhough it was all weak and faint,

"M..abel...don..'t...go,"

Even after what she did, he still called for her.

She didn't deserve his forgiveness.

She didn't deserve him.

She needed to stay away.

He won't suffer at her hands anymore.

Little did the whole family knew that from a distance afar, deep into the woods, there was cackling as it was watching.


End file.
